Please Don't Leave
by xXCorpseMarionetteXx
Summary: A ShinoxTobi yaoi for my best friend. Written in 1st person perspective. Rated T for language.
1. I Don't Know What To Do

I sighed as I walked down the path from the village, I just needed to get away for a little while, people were really beginning to irritate me. I just want to be alone with my bugs -considering there wasn't anyone/thing else that wanted to be near me), I might just kill someone if they bother me. I'm so irritated lately, I think even Kiba noticed I've been on edge. I sighed once again, stopping to sit on the side of the dirt road. I sat for awhile, I really don't know how long, then extended my hand to let a small fly land on it.

I almost smiled to myself, the silence made things better -at least a bit-, I almost felt lonely though. I don't understand this feeling. I guess maybe… God, I hate to admit this… But I think… I may be lonely? The insects kept me company when I needed it, but I need someone human.. I continued to sit and wonder to myself what the hell I should really do now. My mind wondered off, thinking of everything, until eventually, everything just stopped and all I could hear were my thoughts.

"Tobi likes bugs! Do you like bugs?" Some random fuckin' kid just jumped out of a tree and plopped down next to me, while I just sat there spaced out. I didn't really know what to do, I was to depressed to really do anything.

I looked over at the kid who spoke, and just stared at him blankly through my sunglasses. I stood up before he could say anything else to me and just walked off. As far as I could tell he wasn't going to do anything 'dangerous' anyway, so there was absolutely no need to be on guard around him.  
"Tobi is Tobi, and you are?"  
I continued walking on, while he stood there waiting for me to say something. Damn kid..  
What the fuck is up with this kid? He looked like a shinobi, but honestly he's either very eccentric, or very stupid. That bright orange mask of his is no good, so he must be horrible at hiding, and the cloak was just some plain torn-up jet black mass of fabric.

"Well? Do you like bugs? Tobi likes bugs~ Hey, where are you going? Tobi wants to go to!"

I turned around, grabbing him by his cloak, "Listen, I want to be left alone. You better let me be alone. I'm not in the mood, do you understand?"  
He just laughed a bit -more like a bizarre giggle, "Okay~ Bye-bye, I'll see you soon~" And with that he hopped away, just like when he appeared. What a fucked-up kid.

I stood in my room, pacing back and forth, what is wrong with me? The stupid kid, whoever the hell he is, won't leave my mind. Was this an omen or something…? Maybe I should talk to Kiba about this… I smiled to myself nervously, I really don't know what to do about this. I just feel so weird right now. This isn't like me at all.  
I turned around, and stepped to an end table beside my bed, reaching for the phone I began to dial Kiba's phone number. I need to talk to someone.  
"Hihi!"  
I turned around swiftly, looking at the window only to see that damn kid again, "Why the Hell are you here?!"

"Cause Tobi wanted to see you?" He titled his head to the side.  
"Why didn't you stay away like I told you too?"  
He stood up on the windowsill, "Because."  
"Because why?" My tone of voice tensed up a bit, by this point I wanted to kill the kid.  
"Tobi doesn't know…" The kid looked down, almost as if sad, I almost felt sorry for him.

"Alright, well come in, rather than standing in my window. You're going to give people the wrong idea.." I opened the window, as I began to wonder to myself what I was doing. Something really is wrong with me. I need to get it checked out.  
"Yay!" 'Tobi' jumped from the windowsill, tackling me in the process, and decided to sit on me like I was a mat.  
"Do you mind?" I glared at him."  
"Tobi is happy!" I really wish I could see his face behind that mask, maybe then I could punch him.

Either way, I just sighed, "So why did you come here?"  
Tobi held his hand up to where his mouth should be through his mask, and looked like he was going to chew on his sleeve, "Tobi wanted to see you."  
I sat in silence trying to figure out what exactly is going on, and really up until this point I hadn't even realized that Tobi was still sitting on me. I sat up, pushing him off, then stared at him.  
"Listen, can you just go. I don't know who you are, I don't know what you want, and to be honest… You creep me the fuck out."  
Tobi extended his cloaked hand out to me, "Tobi is Tobi~"  
I sighed looking at him, "I'm Shino Aburame, now just get out. I'm busy."

"Can Tobi come back to see Shino-kun….?" He sounded as if his puppy or something died.

"I don't know. Just go." It almost hurt to hear how saddened the kid sounded (and why he's so friendly to me, I'll never understand). I've done nothing but be cold to him. This kid sure has some issues. I take that back, he has major issues.

"Bye Shino-kun…" He looked down, and walked out through the window and disappeared just as every other time he's disappeared and reappeared.

I looked down also, I feel… Bad… This is something definitely new to me. I really wish I understood what's going on in my mind. I really think I should call Kiba now, maybe he'll have some word of advice or something.  
I smiled softly, feeling somewhat relieved as I dialed his number. I listened to the dial tone and the sound that lets you know it's ringing.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Kiba, I really need to talk to someone, and I think you're my best option here."  
"Hm? What is it? Is something wrong?" He sounded panicked and genuinely worried. Stupid kid, that's going to be his downfall.  
"Everything is fine. I just needed to ask something, but I don't think I can now."  
"Huh, why?"  
"I just realized how odd it would sound. I'll tell you some other time though, okay?."

"Yeah sure, that's fine. Just make sure to tell me alright? Don't forget, I'm holding you too it."  
"Yeah, thanks… Hey Kiba.. Have you ever met someone and barely know them, but they won't leave your mind…?"  
On the other side of the phone Kiba blushed as he told me later, "Yeah.. I happen to be in love with that person."  
"So your saying it means you love that person? I happen to dislike this particular person…"  
"Who is it?"  
"Um… Nothing never mind. Hey, I have to go, I'm being called," I fumbled with the phone nervously trying to hang it up.

After I slammed it down, I looked about nervously, I'm in love? What the hell kind of advice is that…? I don't know what to do.

It's been a few days, and Tobi hasn't appeared at all. I couldn't help but to feel down about it, I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just one of those feelings that nothing could help cheer you up. But for now, I'm doomed to sit in this restaurant with friends and waiting to leave. The only thing I can really do is prop my chin up on my palm and stare out the window. Kiba and Shikamaru were stuffing their faces while I just smiled slightly, keeping the smile hidden by my coat. Normally the two would be asking me how I am, trying to get me to talk or something. Surprisingly Kiba didn't say anything to me about what we talked about yesterday, so maybe he forgot.  
I stared out of the window, lost in thought while a small glimpse of orange caught my eye. I jumped up, catching both of their attentions.  
"I'll be right back."  
I caught the beginning of the sentence where are you going but before they could finish I was gone. I ran to where I saw the orange, but nothing was there. I looked around frantically, but nothing was here… I felt like something just broke inside of me.  
"Hey Shino." It was Naruto, that would explain the orange at least.  
"Oh hey Naruto…"  
"Are you okay? You seem… Blah."  
"Yes, just a bit disappointed."  
"Huh? Why is that?"

"It's nothing…" I turned and faced the ground, I felt disappointed, and some other emotion, I don't even know how to describe it. It felt like… Something broke… It literally hurt how disappointed I was.  
I don't understand this feeling at all; considering all of what Kiba had said to me on the phone the night before was really troubling me...


	2. Please Come Back

"Tobi…" I groaned, my face down flat into a pillow. I feel like a damned teenage girl, groaning for some guy I barely know.

I miss that stupid kid, he's been gone for days maybe weeks (I'm not sure, I didn't keep track, it just felt like it) now. I guess this will help me get over whatever was going on with me. I've never missed someone this much, maybe I finally just lost it, it being my sanity. Maybe the silence finally got to me. This calls for a mission or something.

"Hokage-sama, I would like the request some kind of mission." I bowed politely to him, keeping my voice down low.

"Aburame Shino, yes well… I think I may have one the requires you're talents. I need you to track down a former shinobi of ours. Of course, he is S-rank, so I am choosing you. Not only are you skilled with long ranged means of attack, you are able to flee if necessary. Are you willing to accept this?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"This ninja was last seen a few days ago in and around Konoha, the approximate date and area of his visits are unknown. The whereabouts of him are still unknown, but with your bugs we will be able to track him. Luckily, you came in before I had decided to enlist anyone in your family, or Kiba's family. Other than this mission, there are no others at this current moment."

"Thank you. When may I start?"

"As soon as possible. I recommend asking around to see if anyone has seen this ninja before you decide to leave the village in search of our missing-nin."

"I understand, thank you." I bowed slightly, and turned to leave.

I closed the door behind me, while my eye widened behind my glasses, "Tobi…" I mumbled, I think that's who they're looking for… If the Hokage is sending me, that means they have the intent to kill him. Maybe he should die, at least my feelings will be gone.

Fuck it, he's a missing ninja, he's obviously strong, he's a threat to the village. Threats to the village must die, no matter how close I am to them…Wait.. How close I am? I don't even know the kid, and yet I'm so attached. Attached? Close? No, this isn't right, not right at all, why am I worried. If he's a missing-nin, and a S-Ranked one at that, he can survive. Especially with out me… Goddammit, I just need to start this mission.

"Excuse me…Have you seen anyone suspicious looking around here? Maybe like some kid wearing an orange mask…?" I was standing at one of the many shops in Konoha trying to get some damn information. They better not be talking about Tobi, he better be okay.

"Yes actually, weird kid. All he did was talk in third person, about some person he just saw."

"Who was he talking about?!" Was it me?

"I'm not sure…"

"Listen, if you can tell me anything please tell me!" By this point I was holding the shop keeper by his collar just like I had held Tobi before.

He put his arms up defensively as if he were trying to calm me down, "I don't know, he was talking about how he had gotten yelled at by someone. He left the village a few days ago. I passed him on his way out."

I put the man down, "I'm sorry, I'm just really.. Stressed.. Please forgive me sir, and thank you." I bowed to him, leaving my head down.

"It's alright Aburame-san. What is the kid to you; that is, if you don't mind me asking. You seem to very concerned about him."

"He's just.. I don't know how to describe him…"

The shopkeeper just raised his eyebrow, and looked at me, "Do you love that kid…?"

"Of course not," Alright, this guy is starting to piss me off. What makes him think that, I'm concerned and I miss him that's it. I don't even know him. I know nothing about him, other than the fact he's a missing-nin, and is a freak.

"I must be going now. Thank you."

I walked away from the shop with my head down; tomorrow morning I'm leaving the village. I must find Tobi before the Hokage decides his fate is to die or he's a big threat to us. I really don't see that kid hurting anyone though. But, he did run away… And if the village wouldn't even give me his name then something is definitely up.

Is this a test? Like a loyalty test to the village, or something? I KNOW they're hiding facts from me. I'll just have to ask Tobi when I find him. That's just about my only option so far though.

So much for being my calm quiet self, I guess that damned kid somehow changed me. Regardless of what happens, I need to get my shit stocked up, and find him. I don't want to find him, I need to find him. I need to apologize…

"Tobi… Tobi… I'm sorry! Please forgive me…"

I woke up, beads of sweat fell from my forehead as I sat up. Damn it all. He really made an impact on me.. What time is it anyway? The window showed it to be around six or so, either way my mother came up to my room to wake me up and see me off. I nodded to her and said bye, while she left my room and the house to go to her workplace, while my dad did the same.

I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on, the world was once again it's shade of blacks and grays, while my eyes adjusted back to it. My shuriken and kunai were by my side, while I put on my jacket. Today's the day were my search to find and warn Tobi, or… As the Hokage said it… My 'mission'. I hope I don't wind up betraying Konoha for him.

Tobi left because he would get into trouble for being back.. It makes sense now.. Things finally clicked in to place. He couldn't of stayed anyway, he would have had to leave, damn Hokage… Damn missing-nins… Damn you too Tobi, please come back..


	3. Returns

Alright~ This Chapter is written in Tobi's perspective just so you all know. Send in a review if you have any suggestions or critisizm.

* * *

I frowned to myself, "Tobi is sad Dei-chan."  
"And why is that Tobi. And I told you NOT to call me that, un."

"Tobi misses Shino…" I really did, I don't know why, I don't know how but I'm attached to the kid. Damn Karma, maybe it's a way to get back for all the wrong things I've done to people. Yeah, right. I couldn't help but to stifle a laugh.

"You mean that damned bug kid from Konoha? What is wrong with you Tobi. You just get stupider and stupider every day don't you?"

"Mmm…" I shrugged, I didn't know what to say. I wanted to just stand up and hit him in his damned perfect girly face, but that wouldn't go over well to well with the rest of the Akatsuki and Pein. Pein would kill me (as if he really could, but I'd still have to deal with a lecture).

I smiled behind my mask, it was somewhat good to be back with my Dei-chan, it was like before I met Aburame, but still. Oh well, I'll never see that bug boy again anyway, so what does it matter now. And Deidara is the same as ever, always assuming I'm an idiot, well I suppose I am to an extent.

"Come on Tobi, you fucking crack-head let's go."

"Okay~!" I waved my hands in the air, being hyper like normal and flailing like a fish out of water., "So what did Pein-sama tell us we should do?" I titled my head to the side, smiling behind my mask.

"Well first of, un, you're in a bit of trouble for wondering around Konoha. I'm supposing (and so is Pein-sama) the Aburame kid, is the problem, so therefore, we are to get rid of the problem. You're in the Akatsuki now, you don't need distractions, un."

My eyes widened, fuck, "Tobi promises he won't do it again! Dei-chan please don't!! Tobi will talk to Pein-sama! Tobi will be back"

I ran off quickly to the normal place where I would find Pein-sama, panting and panicking I have to think of a way to stop this nonsense. If anything happens to Shino, I will go on a rampage.

"PEIN!"

"…What?"

"Shino Aburame. He is now under my protection, do you understand?"

"I don't think that is possible Madara."

"And why is that?!" If this guy wasn't the leader of the Akatsuki I'd kill him right here. I refuse to let them hurt him, I don't care who it is.

"He is a distraction to Tobi," he stared at me, as calmly as ever. I swear I'll kill him if pisses me off any further.

"As Madara Uchiha, I demand that Tobi be left to me. Distraction or not, his protection is now priority."

"I cannot allow that. You two are the same. Tobi and Madara are the same. If something distracts one, it distracts the other."

"…Listen Pein, as Madara I have power over you, so therefore, you have no choice."

He stared at me with those damned stone-cold eyes of his, his face slowly shifted into the form of a frown, "All right Madara, have it your way. Aburame Shino better not be a distraction anymore, otherwise I will do it myself. Also, we need to discuss you're trip to Konoha."

I titled my head, I failed to get the results he wanted, and this won't end very well.

"As you know, I sent you to Konoha to examine Uzumaki Naruto. What are the results of this assignment?"

"If you already knew Aburame-san was distracting me, then why did you even bother asking me about it? I didn't get the results, I found Shino instead."

"Well then maybe we should you Aburame as our subject."

"NO!"

"It would be your own fault. You didn't get the information we needed, you didn't do your mission. You knew that we have our methods of punishment here in the Akatsuki. You must bear with it."

I looked down, taking off my mask, and bowing to his feet, "Pein, I have never asked you for anything, so will you please leave him out of this. This is the only request I will make to you."

"Get up," he glared down at me, almost growling, "You're almost a disgrace, if you were anyone but Madara Uchiha I would have killed you the moment you came in through that door. What does an immortal want with a kid like him? There is nothing you can gain from this. What ever relationship you two have, it better never again get in the way of your work."

"What if I can get Shino to join in on our cause?" I looked up to him, I wasn't begging, nor was I really asking.

"You may speak to him if you wish about us, but, I will not promise, or permit any further thought on it until you bring him back here. Until then, your assignment for now is to head back to Konoha, and investigate further on Uzumaki. No distractions this time, do you understand?"

"I understand."

I put that orange mask back on over my face and sighed, "Tobi will go now."

"Goodbye Tobi. Don't you dare mess up again."

Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, it's been awhile since I actually went there just to be there. I was almost nostalgic about this, damn you Naruto for bringing me back to this place. At the least, I'll be able to Shino-kun again, and just thinking about that made me smile. Maybe, I'll introduce him to Madara rather than Tobi.

He really made an impression on me, I don't know him, but I know why I care for the kid. He was like me -well at least before I joined the Akatsuki-, he feels lonely, you could see it. You could tell it in his voice, or even how he was just sitting. He looked almost abandoned. Plus hearing about him from the Akatsuki made me feel for him a bit more, strong, quiet, conservative type. Those are normally ones who hurt. But there is more to him than that, I don't know what yet, but there is in fact something else.

I suppose it's time to head back, pathetic children, damn demons, all the more reason to hate the village and the people in it. Besides, they had forsaken me, not me leaving them as they all said.


	4. Welcome Home Love

((Back to Shino now, yay.))  
---------

My footsteps echoed as I walked down the dirt path, and cicadas chirped along with every other sounds insects make. I sent every bug out I had just to search for him. Feelings aside, I will carry out my mission. End of story. I smiled at that thought; the sooner this is over, the sooner I can carry on like normal, and the sooner that annoying voice will disappear.. And that annoying orange mask will fade from my memory... And...  
Shit. I keep thinking again. Quit thinking Shino. Just shut up and quit.  
Finally some peace. My mind quieted again, and my footsteps continued. Funny thing is, I'm COMPLETELY lost. Maybe I should head home... My footsteps quickened, that thought sounded amazing. After all, the ANBU should be taking care of this not me. I'll just tell him I'm not good enough to complete this task. Even though that would be a lie, and a complete disgrace to myself.. I think it may just work.  
Besides... Something tells me I should be home right now... Oh well, I'm to busy to be thinking about home. What the hell kind of shinobi am I? If I'm thinking of home that means I'm a failure. I need to snap out of this shit.

I quickened my footsteps as I now ran, the bugs pointing me in various directions throughout the forest; at least they were still here. Oh, here I go again, on with the lonely bullshit.  
The bugs stopped all of a sudden. None of them made a sound, it was just dead silent.. Except for the fact no one was dead....  
I took a step or two forward, pushing tree-branches out of my way to see, I stood there..

No one was there.

_Why the hell did they stop? I didn't tell them to stop._

"Tobi...?"I took another step forward looking around, still silence and still no one. This was more disappointing than the last time, "Tobi...." I repeated the name, just pissed off at myself this time. I really need to quit getting my hopes up.  
"Yes?"  
I turned around on my heel, eyes wide with shock, "WHAT THE FUCK?" I don't think shock could even describe it. More like... Hell, I don't even know the word. I was just a mixture of every emotion I could think of.  
"Did Tobi scare Shino?" So it was him.. That stupid orange mask, with that stupid third person way he spoke... Damn him..  
I looked down remembering why I had been looking for him in the first place... A feeling of dread fell upon me as I stared at him.. My stomach felt like someone just punched a hole through it..  
"Tobi.. You shouldn't go back to the village.."  
"Why?"  
"Because I said so.."  
"But-"  
"No. You can't go back. You will get yourself killed."  
"I see..." His tone changed a bit, it was kind of frightening how different he seemed, "So they finally found out..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Huh? Oh.. Tobi means nothing," he shrugged.  
I couldn't hide the look of disbelief on my face, even through my glasses, "I'm going to go home then... I'll say I found you but you got away.. I'll make-up something.."  
"You don't have to go back you know," there was the voice again, but that didn't matter to me now.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You could come with me."  
"To where...?"  
"The Akatsuki."  
Of course, I never noticed the red-clouded cloak, how could I be so stupid, "Tobi... I don't think I can do that..."  
"You'll be with me," I could tell he was smiling beneath that mask, or grinning, I didn't quite know.  
I think I blushed, I don't know. I refuse to think something like that, but I think I did... No I didn't... Okay, so maybe I did...  
"I-I know I'll be with you... I've been looking for you for all this time.. Maybe you should come with me. I know you know jutsus, and I know your an S-rank."  
"Eh? Tobi is an S-rank?" There went the normal voice, this was really getting confusing.  
"Tobi. Who are you really?"  
"I suppose you should know," Once again he sounded different... "I am Madara Uchiha."  
"Wait.... what?"  
"I know you heard what I said."  
I was in to much shock to say anything, he had to be lying. Madara has been dead for years.  
Tobi reached up to his mask, and pulled it away gently, revealing the face of Madara. So it was true... How could it be true? This doesn't make sense.. At all.

((Swapping to Tobi's perspective, sorry for confusion))

I really hope I made the right choice with this, "Shino... I hope you don't think any differently about me, but I need you to understand, I know how you feel, and if you want me to stay around, you'll have to accept this." He gulped and nodded, he looked down to the ground and not up; I took my finger and placed it under his chin and made him look up to me, "And to you, I am not Madara, I am Tobi, alright?"  
"I understand.. But how do you know how I feel..?" He looked up at me, his face flushed.  
"I only guessed and hoped I was right. I really like you, and I hoped you felt the same; and seeing how you reacted, you do. I cannot get you out of my mind, and I'm guessing you can't either." I leaned closer to him, I was adoring him more and more as time goes on. This could get bad...  
"Mhm..." he nodded a bit and had a blank expression. The blank expression on his face was just getting to me...  
I put my arms around him and pushed him close to me, he looked kind of shocked, I adored it even more. I smiled slightly and pressed my lips against his, Shino's face turned a bright shade of red, but he kissed me back despite how embarrassed, shocked, or scared he looked.  
I don't think he'll ever get used to me as Madara...  
The moment the kiss ended, I'm not quite sure how long it was, I smiled, "Now... Back to business," my face was kind of red to I think, considering I acted on impulse I wouldn't doubt it, "I want you to join the Akatsuki."  
"Tobi, you know I can't do that..." Despite the sunglasses, I could see his pain.  
"How about this," I put my arm around him to wear my hand was on his shoulder, "I have a little mission in Konoha; I'll do the mission, and during that time, you can have time to think. I'll even keep my mask off, and stay beside you. Is that fair enough?"  
He looked kind of pissed knowing he'd have to decide, either he'd love me for this, or hate me for it later. I suppose I'll find out soon...  
"Fair enough," he replied. He was somewhat irritated about it, but I can't blame him.  
I smiled, pulling him into a tight embrace, "You won't regret it," The sad part about that is, if the Akatsuki don't like this, he will regret it...  
I love you Shino...  
----------------

Welcome to the End of the Fourth Chapter. I hope your enjoying the story so far. Please send me some criticism, I'll love you forever. (lol.) There are plenty of things going to happen in the next chapter, and lots of drama/tragedy/etc. in the coming chapters.


	5. Finale Going Home

I woke up feeling Tobi's arms around me, I guess we'd camped out and fall asleep here. I don't quite remember much, I just remember being in a daze after he kissed me... I could feel my face going red again. I shrugged it off, and ignored it. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, and didn't let go. I had a small fear dwelling in my mind...  
"Tobi?"  
"Yes?" He mumbled a reply, he was still half-asleep.  
"What if we don't go back," I held him close to me and looked up to the sky, I'm scared of his answer... But I need to know..  
"Hm?" He looked at me through his mask, and I could tell he didn't know what to do.  
"I don't want to go back.."  
"And what is Tobi supposed to be about the Akatsuki?"  
"You can stay if you want..."  
"Will Shino come too?"  
I nodded a no, that was something I couldn't do. I'm already disregarding my village enough... I hope that doesn't both him.  
He took his mask off, and kissed my forehead, "If that's what you want."  
Damn him, he really knew how to get me off topic, "Yes, I don't want to be in it."  
"I will leave to then. It's about time I settle down and quit with it. Pein's got it under control, and he couldn't kill me even if he tried," He smiled and looked up to the sky also, "I'll stay back in Kohona; no one will even know."  
"You can stay with me if you want..." I looked down, I felt like Hinata right now, nervous as hell.  
He seemed to think about it for a moment," or you could stay with me."  
That statement confused me.  
"I am Madara Uchiha you know, I've been around quite awhile, I can manage getting money and material items."  
I smiled, and leaned forward to kiss him, pressing my lips against his. Moments like this made me happy.. I wish they'd never end..  
Now I'm going to spend the rest of my time with him.  
"I love you Tobi."  
"Tobi loves Shino too." I love that voice... I can't wait to get back home now...  
-------------------------------

So there's your ending, short and sweet. I intended for more chapters and drama, but I began to get bored with it. And plus, ideas were running low. But overall I'm VERY content with this story. Thank you to all who read it. I'm going to probably write a sequal later after I get my ideas and thoughts in order.  
Anyway~ Once again, thank you so much.


End file.
